


Une Nouvelle Aube

by elane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, Levi et Hange se sacrifient pour faire diversion et permettre à leurs hommes de fuir. Cloués au sol, leurs lames vrillées, ils font face et lancent un ultime assaut désespéré...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Levi balaye d’un geste lent la sueur et le sang qui perlent sur son front, plaquant un masque rouge sur sa vision.  
Ses derniers instants.

Sous le soleil froid d’un mois de novembre, un ciel d’un bleu si clair et la brise glaciale.  
Chaque détail si insignifiant soit-il devient criard, presque aveuglant, vibrant à chacune des pulsations effrénées de son cœur qui cogne comme un fou contre sa poitrine.

L’adrénaline coule à flot dans ses veines, il est prêt pour un ultime assaut. Aussi ridicule soit-il. La perte récente des membres les plus proches de son équipe, l’implacable assurance qu’un jour tout cela devait se finir sous les crocs monstrueux de ces aberrations qui menacent l’Humanité une lame à la main, tout cela n’avait pas tarit la source indomptable qui gronde dans ses veines.

Il pensait que l’heure venue, il aurait accueilli ses derniers moments avec une certaine sérénité. 

Peut-être même de la résignation.

En temps normal, les quatre titans de quinze mètres qui se dirigent vers Hange et lui ne l’auraient pas fait sourciller une seule seconde. Mais depuis dix bonnes minutes, il était cloué au sol. Hange avait, elle aussi, fini depuis peu ses réserves de gaz. Lorsque l’expédition avait mal tournée, il n’avait vu qu’une solution.  
Envoyer le gros des troupes tenter une course folle pour rentrer à l’abri derrière le mur pendant qu’il gagnait du temps avec les maigres réserves de gaz de l’escouade. Car la priorité, c’était Eren. Protéger l’ultime chance de l’Humanité à tout prix. 

Bien sûr Hange n’avait pas écouté son plan et était restée à ses côtés, dans l’espoir de se frotter une ultime fois à ces titans qu’elle sembler tant adorer.  
Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir leur faire gagner suffisamment de temps pour fuir. Les dizaines de cadavres de ces géants monstrueux qui gisent à ses pieds en sont une preuve suffisante.

Mais sans son équipement, combien de temps pourrait-il encore gagner ?

Sans compter que son sacrifice serait peut-être inutile si ses hommes rencontraient de nouveaux titans. 

Nerveusement, il secoue la tête pour échapper à ses pensées. La seule idée d’un sacrifice inutile le rend malade. Encore plus s’il s’agit du sien.

Sur sa droite, Hange ne s’est toujours pas départie de ses répliques un peu ridicules et slalome entre les pattes du premier titan qui s’approche, en riant de chacune de ses tentatives pour l’attraper. D’un grand sourire, elle esquive la main gigantesque qui tente de l’aplatir sur le sol, bondit en accrochant un grappin sur la nuque du géant, et frappe dans une accélération si rapide que même Levi n’a pas vu le coup venir.

Mais il n’est pas dupe. 

Hange vient de vriller sa dernière lame sur ce titan qui s’effondre. Lui-même a brisé presque toutes ses armes les unes après les autres et il n’a qu’à lever la tête pour voir deux nouveaux titans s’annoncer.

Les mains agrippées sur le manche de sa dernière épée à la lame émoussée par les effluves fumantes du dernier titan qui avait succombé sous ses coups, il s’avance.

Il mourrait l’arme à la main.  
Il mourrait Hange à ses côtés, un éternel sourire moqueur gravé sur le visage.  
Il mourrait en combattant.

Alors qu’il s’élance, tous les derniers instants de ses hommes, tombés à ses côtés lui reviennent en mémoire. Ces dernières lueurs porteuses du fol espoir d’avoir mis leur vie au service de la plus noble des causes, d’avoir contribué un tant soit peu à la renaissance de l’Humanité. 

De ne pas être mort en vain.

La fierté de l’être humain était aussi grande que dérisoire au regard de la force effroyable de ces choses qui s’avancent vers eux.  
En se tournant vers Hange qui dégaine une poignée vide et se tourne vers lui avec un sérieux qu’il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, il sait que cela sera leur dernier combat.  
Il mourrait au côté d’une amie.

La rage fait trembler ses mains et son esprit se focalise sur l’attaque. Il s’élance lorsque son souffle se coupe sous l’effet d’un violent coup. Plié en deux par une force qui le tire vers l’arrière, il se retrouve projeté sur le sol.

Hange est prostrée sur le sol à ses côtés et lorsque Levi se tourne vers les titans qui se précipitaient vers eux, il les voit tomber les uns après les autres.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Une main lui enserre les poignets avant de le remettre sur pieds de façon pour le moins brutal. Levi observe le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tourne vers les membres de son équipe en échangeant quelques mots qu’il ne comprend pas. Deux hommes et une femme équipés d’une combinaison noire qu’il n’a encore jamais vu, deux épées croisées accrochées dans le dos qui devaient être d’un alliage particulièrement résistants car ils n’ont pas de lames de rechange.  
Il ne voit pas non plus de mécanisme de propulsion mais les deux titans de quinze mètres à terre lui font penser qu’ils devaient bien en avoir un.  
Mais cela ne répond pas à la principale question qui aurait dû occuper tout son esprit…

Qui sont-donc ces gens qui viennent de leur sauver la vie ? 

D’où viennent-ils ces gens qui parlent une langue qu’il ne comprend pas ? D’où viennent-ils avec leurs cheveux foncés, ces yeux clairs et cette peau hâlée ?  
Ils étaient définitivement différents.

Et sûrs de leurs victoires sur les titans.

Les deux hommes s’avancent, échangent quelques paroles rapides avec celui qui les as mis à l’abri du danger et qui examine Hange qui ne s’est toujours pas remise sur ses pieds. La femme reste à l’écart en observant la plaine, tous les sens en alerte.

Visiblement encore sonnée, Hange ne proteste même pas lorsque l’homme l’aide à se remettre sur pied. Il lui demande d’un regard s’il avait besoin de son aide. Il secoue la tête et met ses questions de côtés devant l’urgence de la situation.

Toujours à pied, la femme s’avance en éclaireur tandis que les deux hommes qui se sont occupés des titans ferment la marche. Celui qui parle leur langue reste à ses côtés en soutenant Hange. 

Malgré leur vive allure, Levi remarque sans peine qu’ils pistent les chevaux de son équipe. Et quelque part, suivre ces traces rectilignes qui courent dans la plaine lui prouvent qu’ils n’avaient pas rencontrés de titans en chemin.

Mais marcher jusqu’au mur, même à cette allure allait leur prendre plus d’une journée. Et survivre autant de temps alors qu’ils sont cloués au sol et qu’il n’a pas constaté de ces yeux les aptitudes de combats de leurs sauveurs providentiels semble improbable. Même si la première chose qui se dégage de leur présence, c’est une assurance et un professionnalisme rassurant. Ce sont des soldats disciplinés et entraînés. 

Alors lorsque la femme leur fait un signe et qu’ils s’arrêtent en plein champs, au vu de tous, Levi se demande bien s’ils n’ont pas perdu la tête. Mais leurs gestes mesurés et précis lui prouvent qu’ils savent ce qu’ils font. Ils se réunissent dans un carré proche, disposant à chaque extrémité un petit cube rouge qui s’illumine un court instant avant de délimiter une frontière translucide qui leur fait voir la prairie comme à travers un filet d’eau tenu. 

Curieuse, Hange approche la main et passe doucement un doigt à travers leur barrière s’attendant à recevoir une décharge ou une résistance qui ne vient pas. Un des hommes se place vers le nord et la femme vers le sud alors que le deuxième homme se roule en boule au centre et s’endort dans la seconde.

L’homme aux yeux d’un vert si clair qui s’était occupé d’eux leur fait signe de s’approcher de lui et cherche ses mots :  
\- Vous reposer. 

Se reposer en plein milieu de la plaine, alors que les titans rodent… Mais bien sûr pense Levi. L’homme devine son appréhension et répond :  
\- Eux pas voir nous. Invisibles, dit-il en montrant la barrière. Nous marcher pendant la nuit. Repos.

Ni plus ni moins un ordre. 

Et Levi comme Hange se rendent soudain compte à quel point la fatigue accable le moindre de leur muscle. Mais Hange laisse sa curiosité naturelle reprendre un instant le dessus et Levi se sent vraiment rassuré d’entendre son ton enjoué de nouveau reprendre le dessus. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

L’homme reste un temps silencieux, se tourne vers la femme cherchant visiblement une approbation. Le regard noir qu’elle lui retourne laisse peu d’espoir d’avoir des réponses.

\- Humains, répond-il.

 

Levi qui s’est débarrassé de son équipement devenu inutile dort d’un sommeil léger, les membres douloureux reposant contre la terre humide et froide. Il remercie les Dieux de ne pas être blessé comme Hange lorsqu’une main sur l’épaule le fait sursauter. Il se relève dans la seconde, prêt à bondir. C’est l’homme qui dormait au centre avec eux qui lui fait signe de se taire. La femme est accroupie, une main à terre. Au loin, vers le soleil couchant un titan de dix mètres fait trembler la terre sous ses pas. Mais Levi et Hange constatent avec soulagement que le dispositif fait son office. Il a beau s’approcher dangereusement de leur position, il ne les a pas vus.  
A mesure qu’il s’avance vers eux, tous les occupants du petit carré formé par le dispositif retiennent leur souffle en le regardant passer son chemin. Laissant un petit soupir de soulagement, l’homme qui les avait réveillés examine le dispositif avec appréhension. Tous le regardent avec un air convenu en baissant les yeux.  
Le soleil sur le point de se coucher, ils sortent des lunettes opaques de leur combinaison et en tirent deux pour Levi et Hange qui les regardent avec un certain scepticisme. Ce qui n’empêche pas Levi de constater les traces de sang séché sur les branches. Nul doute que ces lunettes avaient appartenu à deux de leurs camarades.

A peine les a-t-il mis que sa vision s’ouvre à la nuit en couleurs chaudes et froides. Il distingue les radiations rouges s’échappant de la terre et les couleurs vertes que dégagent les arbres qui s’entremêlent dans la nuit. Il sursaute en voyant les teintes orangée que dégagent Hange ou sa propre main.  
L’homme qui parle quelques mots de leur langue s’approche :

\- Nous courir. 

Levi attrape Hange sans même lui demander son avis, sachant qu’il lui serait impossible de courir sans son aide avec sa cheville en vrac.  
Mais le deuxième homme s’interpose et prend Hange en charge. La femme fait quelque pas vers eux, décroche une de ses deux épées et la tend à Levi en lui faisant signe de le suivre devant. Il est surpris par l’alliage qui la rend si légère. La femme lui fournit un fourreau qu’elle lui fixe dans le dos sans un mot.

Levi comprend qu’elle cherche à continuer de suivre la piste des chevaux. Et qu’il pourra lui être plus utile à l’avant qu’à aider Hange à suivre. Même de nuit, avec ces étranges verres sur les yeux, retrouver le chemin du mur devrait être assez simple.

\- Rappelle-toi, dit Hange, la nuit les Titans sont beaucoup moins actifs. Les chances d’en croiser un sur notre route sont minces.

Minces mais pas nulles.

Et au vu des regards échangés par leurs étranges sauveurs, l’appareil qui les avait dissimulés ne remplirait pas son office une seconde fois.

\- Combien ? demande l’homme aux yeux verts.

A vrai dire, Levi n’en sait trop rien et préfère ne pas perdre une seconde en conjecture. Ils se mettent à courir. Il met peu de temps à s’habituer à cette vision nocturne déroutante et use de toutes ses forces dans cette folle course à travers les plaines qui les entourent.

Et le fait que les traces des chevaux continuent leur trajet rectiligne au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’approchent du mur le rassure plus qu’il ne serait le dire.  
Débarrassé de son équipement, il est surpris de voir à quel point il est capable d’avaler les kilomètres sans s’essouffler. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de la femme à ses côtés qui commence à montrer des signes de fatigue évidents. 

Elle ne ralentit pas l’allure pour autant mais Levi en profite pour jeter un œil à ceux qui les ont sortis d’une situation aussi désespérée.  
Leur équipement noir qu’il ne connait pas est plus que fatigué, rafistolé de toute part et contient un appareillage aux articulations qui dégagent une couleur différente dans la nuit. Le deuxième fourreau comme les lunettes qu’ils leur ont données étaient assurément ceux d’anciens équipiers. 

D’où venaient-ils ?

Depuis combien de temps vivaient-ils ainsi, se camouflant le jour et courant la nuit ?

Etaient-ils une menace ?

Au milieu de la nuit, ils s’arrêtent un court instant pour reprendre leur souffle. La femme leur tend une gourde contenant une eau saumâtre qu’il aurait recrachée si la soif ne l’avait pas torturé depuis des heures et une part de ration militaire insipide.

Reconnaissant et bien conscient qu’ils puisent dans leurs maigres rations, il mange lentement en observant du coin de l’œil Hange qui peut difficilement dissimuler la souffrance que lui procure sa blessure.

Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de sourire en voyant l’inquiétude de Levi. 

Mais la pause ne dure pas et la folle course reprend bien vite. Levi comme Hange savent très bien qu’ils n’atteindront pas le mur avant l’aube. Et avec le soleil, les risques de tomber sur des titans ne sont pas négligeables.

Dès les premières lueurs, ils repoussent d’un geste leurs lunettes et se mettent en formation, chacun à un point cardinal, progressant avec plus de précautions. Levi prend place au centre avec Hange qui s’approche de son oreille en murmurant :

\- J’espère que nous rencontrant bientôt un titan, j’ai vraiment hâte de voir leur formation à l’œuvre !

Ben pas moi, rétorque Levi dans sa tête. Sans son équipement, il se sent si vulnérable et il n’a pas l’habitude de faire confiance à des inconnus pour sa propre sécurité.  
Mais pour une fois, la chance est de leur côté.

Ce ne sont pas des titans qui pointent leur nez à l’horizon mais le bruit des chevaux qui parcourent la plaine au grand galop. Il ne leur fait pas longtemps pour deviner l’emblème des ailes flottant dans le dos d’Erwin qui chevauchent à côté de son propre cheval qui avait rejoint le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erwin, autant étonné que soulagé de les voir vivants et entourés, et ses soldats les entourent. Les murmures incrédules des soldats heureux et fiers de voir leurs chefs en vie s’élèvent ne sachant trop comment montrer la joie d’avoir retrouvé ceux qui avaient toujours été une constante dans leur vie de soldat.

Nul doute que la légende qui entouraient déjà les capitaines Levi et Hange vient de prendre un nouveau chapitre dont ils se feraient un plaisir de colporter le moindre détail, véridique ou non.

\- Levi, Hange ! Vous avez plus de vie qu’un chat mes amis !

Leurs sauveurs providentiels restent sur leurs gardes, prêts à se défendre si besoin est devant l’hostilité des soldats qui les entourent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande Erwin redevenu mortellement sérieux en une fraction de seconde.

Mais la réponse reste en suspense lorsque deux fusées rouges, annonciatrice de titans retentissent à quelques lieues. 

Levi aide Hange à monter sur son propre cheval avant d’enfourcher le sien. Elle passe devant l’homme qui l’avait aidé et le prend avec lui tandis que Levi laisse les chevaux libres pour les deux hommes et la femme qui les avaient accompagnés jusque-là.

Menace ou non, il laisserait le soin à Erwin de décider ce qu’il doit faire de ces hommes.

Les chevaux filent vers le mur et Levi jette un œil discrets vers la petite équipe qui découvre les premières murailles du Mur Maria. Le danger est encore bien présent depuis sa chute mais l’apparition des hauts bâtiments permet les manœuvres si des titans apparaissent.  
Levi voit sans peine la lueur d’intérêt des soldats pour leur équipement et leur soulagement en voyant le premier mur se dresser devant eux. Lui aussi a hâte de se retrouver à l’abri.

Une fois passé le traditionnel bain de foule des badauds curieux inhabituellement heureux de voir les Capitaines Levi et Hange enfin de retour. Avant de se taire en voyant passer les quatre inconnus aux combinaisons inconnues. Levi laisse échapper un petit sourire en entendant dans son dos le babillage constant d’Hange qui tente de soutirer la moindre information à l’homme qu’elle avait pris sur son cheval….

Encore faudrait-il qu’elle se taise suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Une fois à l’écart de la foule, les soldats entourent de nouveau leurs sauveurs, confrontés à une situation étrange. Levi descend de son cheval, se dirigeant vers la femme pour lui rendre d’un geste son épée. Il regrette un peu de devoir se séparer d’une arme qui a l’air aussi résistante que légère.

Alors qu’il lui tend la lame à deux mains, elle prononce quelques mots qui font sourire les trois autres. Instinctivement, l’épée encore dans les mains, Levi se tourne vers l’homme aux yeux verts.

\- Vous aussi bavard que Phil, dit l’Homme d’un ton amusé, précédent gardien, vous mériter garder épée. 

Surpris du cadeau inattendu, Levi soupèse de nouveau la lame avant de la ranger de nouveau dans son fourreau qui lui barre le dos. Il faudrait qu’il teste la dureté de cette lame qui n’a pas besoin de rechange face aux titans. 

La femme sourit avant d’être escortée avec ses trois collègues par des soldats dans les quartiers d’Erwin qui, prudent, espère des réponses.

Erwin s’approche de Levi et Hange en les jaugeant de la tête :

\- J’ai hâte de lire vos rapports…


	2. Chap 2

Chapitre un

Armin déboule à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, des rouleaux de papiers sous le bras et ne prend qu’une seconde pour reprendre son souffle une fois devant le bureau du Commandant Smith.   
Depuis que Mikasa lui a parlé de ces étrangers qui ont sauvé les Capitaines Levi et Hange, il n’a pas pu tenir en place. 

Trois hommes et une femme au teint hâlé et aux yeux clairs. Des personnes venant d’au-delà des murs, parlant une langue étrangère… il s’est tant abîmé les yeux sur les livres et les cartes de ses parents. Il a lu tout ce qu’il a pu sur tout ce qu’il pouvait se trouver au-delà des Murs qui ont bornés toute sa vie. 

Son imagination, ses pensées et ses rêves se sont toujours enflammées en parcourant les lignes, les images, les cartes des livres de son père. Les ouvrages décrivant les us et coutumes, les légendes, les paysages, la gastronomie, la langue…

Il avait tenté de faire apprendre à ses amis de toujours ces langues perdues dont il avait trouvé des précis de grammaire et des dictionnaires. Il avait espéré créer un langage rien qu’à eux, une façon de communiquer aussi mystérieuse qu’exotique à ses yeux. Mais Eren n’avait pas eu la patience d’en parcourir les arcanes et sans Eren, point de Mikasa.

Alors, il avait parcouru les mots, appris les intonations seules, répétant les phrases comme des formules magiques qui lui ouvraient les portes d’une imagination sans fin où son esprit s’évadait loin au-dessus du petit monde où son corps était prisonnier.

Ces étrangers, c’est la preuve qu’un autre monde existe au-delà de ces murs.

Il doit absolument les voir !

Il en tremble littéralement d’excitation à l’idée de les rencontrer en toquant à la porte du Commandant.

\- Entrez !

Armin rassemble tout son courage car faire un pas dans le bureau du Commandant est presque plus effrayant que de faire face à une horde de Titans. Et lorsqu’il voit qu’il interrompt une discussion entre le Capitaine Levi et le Commandant, il se sent encore plus mal à l’aise.

Il salut rapidement et attend respectueusement qu’ils l’invitent à parler.

\- Ce sont des soldats, continue Lévi, ils sont disciplinés et efficaces. L’un d’eux baragouine quelques mots dans notre langue et ils possèdent des techniques et des appareils qui ont l’air bien plus sophistiqués que les nôtres. Je ne les ai pas vus à l’œuvre face à des titans, mais ils ont mis deux titans de quinze mètres à terre avant même que j’ai eu le temps de me retourner. Ils ont des techniques de camouflage qui dépassent de loin nos connaissances.

Levi dégaine la lame que la femme lui avait donnée.

\- Et leurs armes sont aussi légères que résistantes. Ils n’ont pas besoin de lames rechange.

Levi rengaine son nouveau jouet avec un petit sourire aussi furtif qu’amusé.

\- Ils sont dangereux et tant qu’on n’en saura pas plus sur eux, je recommande de les garder à l’œil, conclut Levi. Je voudrais les intégrer à mon équipe pour voir ce qu’on peut en tirer et si leurs techniques pourraient être adaptées à nos méthodes de combat.

Erwin devine sans peine que Levi se sent redevable envers cette équipe qui leur avait sauvé la vie avec Hange. Mais que, malgré tout, il se plierait à toutes ses décisions et que s’ils représentaient la moindre menace pour l’Humanité, il n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Il pose enfin son regard sur Armin qui attend en rongeant son frein, impatient de pouvoir prendre la parole.

\- Soldat ?  
\- Commandant, je crois savoir d’où ils viennent et j’ai peut-être même quelque notion dans leur langue, dit Armin en dépliant ces cartes annotées qu’il avait reconstitué de mémoire.  
\- Expliquez-vous Armin, dit Levi avec presque autant d’intérêt que s’il lui avait proposé un plan de bataille pour le prochain ménage de printemps.  
\- Depuis toujours mon père a collectionné tout ce qu’il avait pu trouver sur les cités extérieures. J’ai tout dévoré enfant et j’ai une bonne idée d’où ces gens puissent venir.  
Il montre du doigt les frontières de leur territoire, un simple point sur le plan.  
\- Vu leur teint, je pense qu’ils viennent d’une des citées du Sud. Une citée aussi grande que la nôtre, entourées par deux fortifications principales en bordure de mer, avec laquelle nous avons perdu contact il y a tellement longtemps que nous avons supposé qu’elle avait succombé sous l’attaque des Titans. Les hommes et les femmes de cette citée était connus pour leur teint hâlé et leurs yeux clairs. Et…  
\- Si vous dites vrai, l’interrompt Levi, ils ont fait plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à découvert avant d’arriver au Mur.  
\- Et c’est aussi la Cité répertoriée la plus proche de chez nous, termine Armin.  
\- Pourquoi avoir tout risqué juste pour nous trouver, se demande Erwin.  
A vrai dire, l’hypothèse la plus probable en réponse à cette question est aussi la plus sombre à cette question… Ce sont des survivants et leur Cité a sombrée.  
\- Vous pensez pouvoir les comprendre, demande Erwin à Armin.  
\- Je crois, dit Armin l’espoir de pouvoir les rencontrer brillant au fond de ses prunelles.  
\- Alors on reste sur ton plan Levi. Tu les prends dans ton équipe Levi et tu t’arranges pour garder Armin dans les parages. Vous resterez dans l’ombre, attentif. Vous ne devez pas leur montrer que vous les comprenez. 

Armin accuse le coup. L’idée de jouer les espions, même si c’est pour le compte du Commandant, ne lui plait pas. Il avait tellement envie de les voir, de leur parler, d’échanger, d’en apprendre plus sur eux, de tout savoir…

\- Bien Commandant.

Erwin fait un geste au soldat en faction dans son bureau qui se tient dans l’ombre. Il s’incline en sortant du bureau et fait entrer les quatre étrangers dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Habillés en civils, Levi les distingue avec plus de précision. Faméliques, les kilomètres les ont rendus si maigres qu’ils flottent littéralement dans leurs habits, une chose qu’il n’avait pas remarquée lorsqu’ils portaient leurs combinaisons noires. Ils avaient pu manger et se reposer tout leur soul pendant deux jours mais la fatigue et les privations se lisent encore leurs traits tirés. 

L’homme aux yeux vert qui parle un peu leur langue a les cheveux les plus clairs et plus courts que les autres. Les deux autres hommes avaient les mêmes yeux bleus et des traits si semblables qu’ils doivent être frères. Ils sont aussi grands que massifs, des colosses que bien peu de choses peuvent ébranler. La femme quant à elle reste toujours un peu en retrait et pose un regard bleu gris calculateur sur la scène.  
En soldats avertis, ils comprennent rapidement que l’Homme qui se tient devant eux est haut placé et se tiennent au garde à vous, prêts à recevoir des ordres et s’y plier. Mais lorsqu’ils voient la carte dépliée sur le bureau du Commandant, ils perdent toute contenance.

\- Vous venez de là ? demande Levi en montrant le point qu’Armin venait de lui montrer.

Les regards clairs se voilent et l’homme qui parlait leur langue s’approche en effleurant la carte du bout des doigts.

\- Marie et Louise, dit Armin avec émotion qui avait appris le nom des deux Murs entourant la Cité qui font face à la mer. 

Les quatre étrangers se retournent vers lui, comme piqués au vif. Armin se mord les lèvres en se disant que rester dans l’ombre comme lui avait ordonné le Commandant allait devenir plus que difficile.

\- Nous, dit l’homme aux yeux verts, soldats, nous combattre Titans pour les tuer tous, les tuer jusqu’au dernier ! 

Cette lueur qui illumine leurs traits, cette rage sombre qui les fait trembler et anime les regards froids, Armin comme Levi ou Erwin l’auraient reconnu entre toute. C’est la détermination de ceux qui ont tout perdu et qui sont prêts à tout mettre dans la bataille, leur cœur, leur âme, leur folie.

\- Bien, je vous mets sous le commandement de Levi pour voir si vous êtes capables d’apprendre nos façons de combattre. Et aussi voir si nous pouvons apprendre de vos propres techniques et technologies. Cela vous convient-il ?

L’homme aux yeux verts se tourne vers ses camarades en leur traduisant les mots du Commandant. Armin se retient difficilement d’exulter en se rendant compte qu’il comprend plutôt bien les mots échangés.

Après ce rapide échange, les quatre soldats se mettent en ligne et acceptent l’offre d’un salut étrange, la main droite brandit sur la tempe, avec gratitude et soulagement.

Quartiers personnels du Commandant Erwin

Les étrangers avaient été logés sous bonne garde dans les quartiers confortables du Commandant pour quelques jours et Armin avait été chargé de prendre contact. Levi comme Erwin avait renoncé à lui faire jouer la carte de la discrétion pour le jeune homme qui trépigne d’impatience à l’idée de leur parler. Et d’en savoir plus sur leur cité. Sur leur langue. Sur la mer, cette étendue d’eau salée reflétant le ciel à l’infini qui hante ses rêves…

Il avait tant de questions à leur poser.  
Tant de choses à apprendre à leur contact.

\- Armin !

Eren et Mikasa un pas en arrière l’arrête dans son élan, visiblement inquiets pour lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas placer trop d’espoir dans cette rencontre, Armin, dit Mikasa doucement. S’ils se sont retrouvés seuls et si loin de chez eux, c’est qu’il est plus que probable que…  
\- Leur cité est tombée, termine Eren. Et en parler n’est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire aussi tôt.

Armin baisse les yeux, conscient que ses amis ne cherchent qu’à lui épargner une cruelle désillusion, hésitant soudain à frapper à la porte.

\- Allons-y, dit Mikasa en le prenant doucement par la main.

En entrant dans les quartiers du Commandant, ils voient les deux frères attablés à la petite table en train de finir d’engloutir un repas gargantuesque tandis que la femme s’est calée contre l’une des grandes fenêtres en regardant la ville sous le soleil et que l’homme qui maîtrise quelque mots dans leur langue se fait examiner par le médecin personnel du Commandant qui le saucissonne de bandages et commence sérieusement à le faire ressembler à une momie dépenaillée. 

\- Bonjour, dit Armin en espérant avoir prononcé correctement ce simple mot dans leur langue.

Les quatre visages se tournent immédiatement vers lui et il s’empourpre immédiatement devant cette attention soudaine.

\- Armin, dit-il en se montrant du doigt, Eren et Mikasa se présentent-ils.

La femme s’approche et pose ses yeux froids sur lui en s’inclinant brièvement.

\- Ariane, dit-elle.

Elle pointe son ami aux yeux verts :  
\- Hugo.

Puis se tournant vers les deux frères :  
\- Louis et Joël.

Armin se sent un peu décontenancé devant le ton glacial de la femme. Il a tant de questions en tête qu’il ne sait trop par où commencer lorsque son regard se perd dans les méandres géométriques d’un ligne discrète à l’encre noire qui parcourt dans un dédale fin et épuré tout le bras droit d’Hugo de l’épaule au poignet.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? demande Armin.

L’homme se tourne vers lui, autant surpris par la question que par le fait qu’Armin lui parle dans sa langue.

\- C’est le chemin que tous nous traçons pour libérer l’Humanité de son enfer, le difficile trajet auquel tous nous prenons part en prenant les armes.

Les deux frères remontent avec fierté leurs manches pour montrer leurs propres tatouages qui leur courent sur les deux bras avec les mêmes inextricables voies comme des trophées durement gagnés.

\- Un trait pour chaque titan abattu, dit Louis avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Louis ! le reprend Ariane d’un ton sans appel.   
\- Vous étiez des soldats ? demande Armin.

Hugo s’apprête à répondre mais Ariane l’interrompt brusquement :  
\- Quoi que nous ayons été, nous avons tout à prouver ici. Nous ne connaissons rien sur vous, ni vos façons de vivre, vos lignes de défense et vos manières de combattre. Ce que nous avons été n’est pas important. C’est ce que nous allons devenir qui compte. Et c’est tout ce qui compte.

Laboratoire du Capitaine Hange

Hugo avance avec prudence au milieu des soldats qui l’examinent sous toutes les coutures, curieux de voir celui qui a sauvé leur chef. A moins que ce ne soit l’inverse. Mais ce n’est pas l’attention des curieux qui l’observe mais la folie furieuse d’Hange qui l’incite à se rendre dans son laboratoire pour examiner sous toutes les coutures leur équipement.

Cette femme le rend nerveux et elle parle tellement vite qu’il ne comprend qu’un mot sur deux… et rien de ce qu’il arrive à comprendre n’a le moindre sens à ses oreilles. Mais son enthousiasme et son sourire, même dans les pires moments il avait pu le constater, sont désarmants. 

Et voir quelqu’un sourire d’aussi bon cœur, cela fait longtemps qu’il a oublié que cela pouvait exister. Il était ingénieur dans son ancien monde et l’un des meilleurs. Il aurait peut-être sa place au sein de cette unité. Il avait hâte d’échanger avec elle, enfin dès qu’elle lui permettrait d’en placer une !

\- Huuuugo, s’écrit Hange en se précipitant vers lui avec un empressement. 

Il voit leur dispositif de camouflage étalés sur une table, examiné par deux subordonnés perplexes qui se demandent bien comment cela peut fonctionner.

C’est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, pense-t-il. Les batteries sont simplement à plats. Une fois rechargées, il suffit d’appuyer sur le bouton…

Soudain, un affreux pressentiment lui vrille les entrailles.

Il fixe avec de grands yeux les assistants d’Hange qui continue à sortir une à une les pièces de son appareil de camouflage. Lentement, il pose une main sur leur bras et les force à s’arrêter de travailler une seconde, en observant frénétiquement les coins et recoins du laboratoire.

Hange observe son manège avec un sérieux inquiétant et se demande bien ce qu’électricité veut bien dire.


End file.
